


our lives had just begun

by bene_elim



Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [23]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/pseuds/bene_elim
Summary: kiss prompts for b/b!! prompt: a lingering kiss before a long trip apart
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Series: balthamos/baruch kiss prompts [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016125
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	our lives had just begun

**Author's Note:**

> no beta. prompt: a lingering kiss before a long trip apart  
> title from that one kiss by ernestine northover

“I will be back soon,” whispered Baruch as he and Balthamos stood together, Will forgotten behind them. Balthamos nodded.

“You will. You will come back as soon as you can,” he said, cupping Baruch’s face in his hands.

“I must go, Balthamos,”

“Yes, yes, I know,” he looked at his lover and sighed. “Kiss me at least before you depart?”

And Baruch couldn’t deny a request like that, so he leant down and joined lips with Balthamos, something soft and slow. Neither wanted to step away first. Each time it seemed the kiss was coming to an end, they re-joined, lips searching for each other. It lingered, lingered, lingered, till finally Baruch pulled away.

“I must go,” he whispered. “Keep Will safe.”

“I will,” Balthamos said, and let Baruch fly away.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! come join the hdm discord server - message me at virgll.tumblr.com!!


End file.
